Satine The Sparkling Dimond
by sarasidle3
Summary: Sara has a past that she is very ashamed of. CSI MOULIN ROUGE CROSSOVER plz r
1. the visitor

Satine the Sparkling Diamond  
  
DIS: I don't own them at all  
  
SUM: Sara has a past that she is very ashamed of. CSI/Moulin Rouge Crossover.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sara was sitting doing paperwork when She heard her name being called from the doorway of the break room.  
  
"Miss Sidle are you ok?" asked Jane Watson the receptionist.  
  
"Yes, sorry in a world of my own," replied Sara.  
  
"Someone call Harold Zidlor is here to see you. He says he is your uncle," says Jane.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Satine (Sara) was lowered down from the ceiling on a swing, which was covered in diamonds. She then started to sing:  
  
"The French are glad to die for love, They delight in fighting duels, But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive"  
  
She leans back as she sings,  
  
"Jewels."  
  
She starts to get spun round over a crowd of very rich men while on her swing. She then stops and starts to swing again.  
  
Two men lift her off the swing and she starts to sing again,  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girls best friend."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Sara came out of her daze.  
  
"Ok, thank you Jane. I will be right there," says Sara by way of reply.  
  
"No problem Miss Sidle. I will go and tell him," replies Jane.  
  
As Sara walked down the halls of the lab towards the reception area she was wondering what Harold wanted.  
  
When she reached reception she instantly spotted him.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Harold," says Sara by way of a welcome.  
  
"Sara, my little cherub or should I say my sparkling diamond," replies Harold.  
  
"What do you want Harold."  
  
"I need your help Sara."  
  
"No I am not putting on those costumes again. It's so degrading."  
  
"PLEASE Sara. I need you to come and train my new Satine," begged Harold.  
  
Just then Nick enters the building and speaks to Sara.  
  
"Hey, skiving. I see paperwork doesn't appeal, huh?"  
  
"Ah you know me Cowboy. Just want to see you in the locker room topless or even in the shower," Sara replies with a laugh.  
  
"Well, you know where I'll be if you want me to rock your world baby."  
  
He then adds a "Grr," while making his hand into a claw shape, making Sara laugh.  
  
Nick turns and goes to see Greg in the lab. Sara feels his backside as he walks passed.  
  
"I never got to feel that last night Cowboy. Where were you?" Sara asks Nick.  
  
"I was sleeping with Warwick last night. You know that you have to share me babe," he replies with a laugh as he disappears through the doors to the lab.  
  
"So who was that cherub?" asks Harold.  
  
"Nick. He's a friend."  
  
"See you've still got it. He was drooling all over you.  
  
At that moment Grissom comes in with Catherine and Warwick.  
  
"Hey Warwick. Why do I have to share Nick with you?" asks Sara with a laugh.  
  
"Because me and Nick are in love, baby," replies Warwick  
  
"No, Nick loves me!" exclaims Sara.  
  
"If he loves you, why was he with me last night?"  
  
"Who do you think he was with all last week, Warwick?"  
  
"Oh right, that's it. I am going to speak with my lover," says Warwick, as he walks away followed closely be Catherine.  
  
"Sara, aren't you going to introduce us?" asks Grissom looking towards Harold.  
  
"Sorry, Gil Grissom, my uncle Harold Zidlor. Harold Zidler, my boss Gil Grissom. I'll get back to my paperwork as soon as I am done here Gris."  
  
"Mr Grissom, is it alright with you if Sara comes to stay with me in Paris for, say, four months?" asks Harold.  
  
"Yeah sure, Sara needs a break. She should get out of Vegas for a while," replies Grissom.  
  
"No Gris! It's ok. I don't need to go to Paris. I'll be fine, besides I have paperwork to finish," exclaims Sara abruptly.  
  
"The way you're acting anyone would think that you didn't want to go. I will get Nick to finish up your paperwork. Go on," says Grissom.  
  
Sara leaves to go to Paris with Harold.  
  
LATER IN PARIS  
  
"Here we are, the Moulin Rouge. You're home Sara," states Harold as they enter the building.  
  
"No Las Vegas is my home now, not here," replies Sara.  
  
As they enter the main building of the Moulin Rouge Satine is waiting.  
  
"Harold!" Satine shouts and runs towards him and gives him a huge hug.  
  
"Hi, I am Satine," she says as she turns to Sara.  
  
"Ok Blondie, let's get one thing straight. I am Satine and always will be," Sara states with attitude.  
  
That night as Sara shows the new girl the ropes a tape gets made and sent to the lab.  
  
NEXT DAY AT THE LAB  
  
Grissom receives the tape and he takes it and puts it in the VCR in the break room. There, to everyone's horror, is Sara dressed as a Las Vegas showgirl.  
  
PLEASE GIVE ME 5 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 2  
  
PLZ BE KIND. 


	2. nick's confestion

Thank you for all the reviews I received.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"All this so Harold won't go to jail." Sara said as her aunt Lucy was tightening the back of her red dress that she was currently wearing.  
  
Just then a voice said from behind her "Are you ready." Sara turned round to see Harold standing there watching her.  
  
"Do you think he will like it?" Sara asked referring to the dress and the seduction of the chief of Police.  
  
"He wont be able to resist you my cherub." Answers Harold from the doorway.  
  
"I suspect that he will be infatuated with me like they always are Harold." Sara replies.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Sara shook the memories from her head.  
  
"Sara my cherub are you alright." Asked Harold with worry etched in his voice.  
  
"Yes Harold I'm fine I was just thinking about the time I had to seduce the chief of Police." Replies Sara.  
  
"Yes I remember that and if I remember correctly he was infatuated with you."  
  
"Like they always were."  
  
BACK AT THE LAB  
  
"Is that Sara." Asked Catherine  
  
"Yeah I think so." Answered Warrick and Grissom in unison.  
  
"If that is Sara I want to be in Paris right now. Because Sara is HOT." Answered Greg from the doorway to the break room.  
  
"Yeah that is Sara I would know that ass any were." Stated Nick in a very distinctive Texan voice.  
  
"And how would you know." Asked Catherine, Warrick, Grissom and Greg in unison.  
  
I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT COULD U PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS. XXX 


	3. The Past

Satine the Sparkling Diamond

Hey I know I haven't updated in ages but my laptop has been being funny. I also had writers block please forgive me.

Anyway on with chapter 3.

The Past.

September 1984

A large house sat at the very top of a hill. Looking out across the Pacific Ocean down at the very end of the back garden was a gate that lead right out on to the beach.

The house looked like an old red wood house that you would see in the movies.

A yellow school bus stopped at the bottom of a long driveway and a little 8 year old girl got off the bus and started to walk up the driveway towards the house as she reached the front door she took a deep breath knowing what she was going to get.

"I'm home." The little girl shouted as she came through the door.

"Where have you been young lady." Asked a middle aged woman coming from the back of the house.

"At school mom." Replied the little girl slowly edging for the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't lie to me Sara!" Shouted the woman raising her hand to strike the little girl.

Her hand comes down with such force that the little girl falls on to the stairs hard.

She looked up at her mother and started to get up and ran up the stairs and to her bedroom followed closely behind by her mother.

When she entered her bedroom she locked the door and put a chair behind it so her mother couldn't get to her she then went in to her closet and closed the door and sat huddled in the corner till the banging on her door stopped.

As she starts to get up she winces in pain as her right side of her body is sore from were she landed on the stairs she can guess that her rids are broken.

She walks over to the door and removes the chair and then places her ear to the door to see if she can hear anything and all she can hear is arguing coming from downstairs.

Then the arguing stops and she can hear foot steps coming up stairs then try's the door handle the door suddenly flies open to reveal a man also middle aged looks at the little girl and says.

"It's time for daddy to have some fun with his little princess now come here."

The Middle aged man grabs the little girl and throws her on the bed then pulls her skirt up and here panties off the he removes his belt and takes down his pants and boxers and pushes himself inside her.

A while later when he is finished with her. He gets off the bed pulls his boxers and pants up then picks up his belt he walks to the little girl who is crying. Rips open her school shirt and turns her on her stomach so she is face down he takes her school shirt off and uses the belt to beat her.

When he goes back down stairs she hears her mother and father arguing again.

**DOWNSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN**

"YOU DID IT AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?" Yelled the mother.

"OH SHUT UP LAURA YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOURSAYING HAVE ANOTHER DRINK." Yelled her father handing Laura a glass of Vodka.

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER DRINK I WANT YOU TO STOP RAPING OUR DAUGHTER." Screamed Laura throwing her glass of Vodka at her husband's head.

The glass smashes off the wall narrowly missing his head this gets him even angrier.

He grabs Laura by the upper arms and pushes her up ageist the island in the middle of the kitchen and whispers in her ear.

"Like you. Who would rather beat our Daughter than love her like I do? She is my little princess and she knows it's only fun."

"It's a crime what your doing." Said Laura with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Oh please and what you're doing isn't beating her as soon as she walks in the door from school."

With that said he turns and starts to walk away Laura turns and picks up the Big Kitchen knife and says.

"JACK!" Screams Laura as Jack turns Laura lunges at him with the knife she stabs him in the chest and continues to do so she only stops when something catches her eye.

She looks up to see her Daughter Sara staring at her. With blood on her face and down her front she turns and runs for the phone that sits on the table by the front door.

She grabs the phone and runs to the guest room and dose what she dose in her room locks the door. Pushes a chair up ageist it and hides in the closet she starts to dial 911.

"911 What is your Emergency?" Says the operator.

"I need the police my mom has killed my daddy." Sara says.

"Sweetheart could you tell your name and address." Asks the operator

"Sara Sidle I live at the 1646 Ravens Road it's the Old Red Wooden House on the hill. Please Hurry I think my mom will kill me next." Sara cries into the phone as the banging starts on the door.

"Ok Sara a police car is on it's way to your house as we speak do you hear the sirens."

"Yes."

"Good now where are you in the house so the police officer knows where to come and get you from."

"I am in the guest room in the closet the door is locked and there is a chair at the back of the door."

"Ok I will tell the Police officer. You are being a good girl Sara what age are you."

"I'm 8 years old."

"Well for an 8 year old you are very brave."

Just then a voice comes through the door.

"Sara it's Officer Johnson could you open the door please." Asked officer Johnson through the door.

"Sara I am going to go and let officer Johnson take care of you."

"Ok Bye Thank you."

"Your welcome hunny."

Sara got up from the closet and removed the chair and unlocked the door. She opened the door and saw a man standing around his mid twenties looking at her.

He bent down and took his jacket off and put it around her he then picked her up and carried her out side to another police car that had just pulled up.

"Sara do you have a family member we could call for you." Asked Officer Johnson

"Yes my Uncle Harold Zidlor and Aunt Lucy." Replied Sara.

"Where are they?"

"They Live in Paris France."

"Ok we will call them."

A few days later Sara sat in an office in the SFPD she sat there looking into space.

Then she herd a voice.

"Where is my niece Sara Sidle. My name is Harold Zidlor and my wife Lucy I would like to see my niece please." The voice said.

Sara stood up and followed the voice. She rounded a corner and saw her aunt and uncle she started to smile and ran towards them shouting.

"Uncle Harold Aunt Lucy."

Harold and Lucy turned towards the voice Harold was the one to speak.

"Sara my sweet Cherub. Are you ok?" He said giving the little girl a hug.

**12 YEARS LATER**

A 20 year old Sara Sidle sat in her big elephant outside the Moulin Rouge think of her life.

She had a good life.

Her Aunt and Uncle loved her so did the rich men of Paris at night.

"I Sara Sidle am a Courtesan and have been since I was 16. I am leaving top start a new life in San Francisco no one will remember me." Sara said to herself. Just then the door opened and there stood The Duke.

**WHAT DO YOU THIN STILL GOOD?**

**LET ME KNOW.**

**PLEASE R&R PLZ I BEG YOU!**


	4. What!

-1**Satine the sparkling Diamond **

**Disclaimer- Still don't own CSI of Moulin Rouge. If I did I would be very very very very very very rich. **

**Chapter 4**

Sara stood there looking at the Duke standing in her doorframe.

"What are you doing here." Sara asked backing up toward the head of the elephant.

"Oh I came to see you my dear." Said the Duke in what could only be described as a man who just bought a brand new car.

"Oh didn't Uncle Harold and Aunt Lucy tell you tell that I am leaving Paris and headed for the USA." Sara said now at the head end of the elephant she wanted to get to the outside steps the lead to the roof of the elephant.

"I wanted to give you your going away gift." The Duke answered as he took more steps closer to Sara.

"Really what would that be." Sara asked getting close to the steps.

"A night you wont forget. If you don't let me give you your going away gift I will just have this place demolished." The Duke stated as he got closer to Sara.

Sara stood still upset but not letting him see her upset she came to the conclusion that she must do this for Harold and Lucy.

"What would you like me to wear." she said with a smile that would make any male's heart race.

**Present Day at the LAB **

Nick sat there trying to think of a reason why he would know Sara's ass anywhere then It came to him.

"Oh come on I know me and Greg are not the only ones who have noticed that Sara has a very fine ass."

"Oh Nick is right she dose have a very fine ass especially when she wears the tight black faded jeans. Am I right Nick." Greg agreed with Nick.

Nick just nodded his head in agreement and looked at the others in the room. They were shocked but seemed to buy the line.

Nick got up and picked up his laptop and the case file that was sitting next to the laptop and walked out the room leaving everyone to think about Sara mostly Grissom and Greg.

When Nick got to the safety of an empty office in the Lab. Nick pulled out his cell phone and hit his speed dial. He smiled when the voice on the other end answered.

"Sidle"

"Hey Sexy how you doing."

"Hi back to you cowboy and I was just thinking of before I left here for SFPD. I miss you."

"I miss you to but you have problem because someone videoed you being your alter ego and sent it to the Lab and the team just watched it."

"Oh no what did Greg say."

"Oh he wants to be in Paris right now and I said that I would know your ass anywhere."

"What Nick nobody knows about us that was until now."

"No see I said that me and Greg can not be the only people that have noticed your very fine ass. Well not exactly like that but you get the picture anyway I think they bought it."

"Oh that's good and you are the only one I want here to see me like this."

"Ok well I got to go I'll email you later on tonight. Bye babe Love you."

"Yeah Love you to Baby. Bye cowboy."

Nick shut his phone knowing these four months were going to be hell because when they were alone in his apartment or hers they couldn't keep there hands off each other. He is the only one to know about her Mom and Dad plus she is the only other person to know about his babysitter.

**IN PARIS**

Sara was sat on her bed and had just gotten off the phone with Nick. She hadn't realised just how much she would miss him, his touch, his kisses and the showers they would share before work. She was in a little world of her own that she never herd someone come in.

"Cherub are you alright." Harold asked sitting next to her on her bed.

"Yeah remember when I said Nick was just a friend well I lied. We are more than that I just did realise how much I would miss him." Sara confessed and placed her head on the shoulder.

"I thought something like that nobody else ever really looked at you like that. You Love him don't you." Harold asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah I do." Sara replied honestly.

"Well I have some news." Harold said standing up and walking over to Sara's makeup table.

"Yeah what's that." Sara said watching him walk to the makeup table.

"Well The Duke is funding us to open a Moulin Rouge in Vegas. What do you think." Harold said.

"What would I have to go to Vegas and show the Satine there the ropes." Sara asked somewhat horrified at the thought that she would have to do this in Vegas.

"Well yes that is the reason that he is doing it. He will go to and help you there." Harold said turning to face her.

"Harold I can't I work at the Lab Greg will see me not to mention the rest of LVPD." Sara said trying to get out of it.

"Put it this way you will see Nick every night." Harold said playing the Nick card.

"Oh all right but he better not try anything as I have a 9mm and I know how to use it and hide the evidence plus I really want to see Nick." Sara agreed.

"Ok then I will tell him and if he dose try anything you tell me." Harold said leaving the room.

Leaving Sara by herself after a few minutes she stood up and went to her Laptop and opened it. She signed into her email and saw one from Nick. She opened the email and it read,

From - - You

Hey baby

I should really be doing this in person but I cant and I definitely cant wait till you come home. I know I am babbling so here goes,

Will you Sara Sidle spend the rest of your life with me,

Will you Marry Me

Love always

Nick "cowboy" Stokes.

**Tell me what you think and if anybody wants to be my beta reader for this fanfic PM me and don't forget to R&R thank you for the reviews so far.**


End file.
